


It's Me Again, Namjoon (BangMon)

by Trash_4_Yoongi



Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_4_Yoongi/pseuds/Trash_4_Yoongi
Summary: Yongguk calls Namjoon every night at midnight.





	It's Me Again, Namjoon (BangMon)

The streets were pretty empty as Yongguk walked casually along the sidewalk. He whistled a gentle tune to himself as he checked his watch. Just a couple minutes remained until midnight. Yongguk rounded a corner and smiled softly as he spotted an object that was like a close friend to him. It was a phone booth. As he stepped over to the phone booth, Yongguk pulled a pair of black gloves out of his pocket and slipped them on. With his hands protected against leaving any fingerprints, he opened the phone booth and entered, closing it.

Yongguk grabbed the phone and dialed a number he had memorized weeks ago. This number was always circling through his mind. Calling it every night brought him such pleasure and joy. He couldn't stop smiling as he listened to the ringing, his heart leaping when the call was answered."It's me again, Namjoon." There was no response on the other end, but he could hear the faint sound of Namjoon's breaths."I know it's you, Namjoon."

"Why do you keep calling me?" Namjoon asked, sounding utterly confused, possibly also intimidated by Yongguk's deep voice.

"I like to hear your sweet voice." Yongguk knew that he was obsessed. He knew he was harassing Namjoon, but that didn't matter. He would make this call every night just to indulge himself in the voice of his beloved.

"Who are you?" Namjoon always asked this question, but he never received an answer.

Yongguk chuckled lowly."You don't know me, Namjoon, but I know you." He smiled with pure happiness as he heard the call end, knowing Namjoon just hung up on him. There was a word for Yongguk. Stalker. He knew what he was. He didn't care. He loved Namjoon. From a distance.

\---

Namjoon didn't know what to do. He kept getting calls from a man he didn't know. How did that man get his number? Why did that man call him every night? It was creepy. That man's deep voice sent shivers up Namjoon's spine. It freaked him out. Not only that, but it also made him feel weird to think that the man's deep voice was actually rather sexy. But he shouldn't be thinking that his stalker was sexy. That was too unnerving.

As he sat alone in his living room, Namjoon stared at the phone. His stalker always called the landline, never his cellphone. That made it even creepier because his landline didn't have caller ID. His stalker must know that, surely. Had his stalker been in his house? Maybe his stalker looked through his windows? That thought had occurred to Namjoon before, so he had thick curtains over every window.

Breaking the silence within the house, Namjoon's phone rang at exactly midnight, yet again, startling him from his thoughts. Perhaps it would be a good idea to not answer the phone. Maybe his stalker would leave him alone if he stopped answering. Against his better judgment, Namjoon grabbed the phone and pressed the button to answer the call, moving the phone to his ear.

"It's me again, Namjoon." spoke that sexy, deep voice. There was a pause of silence, neither of them speaking for a few seconds."I know it's you, Namjoon." These same lines were spoken every night. The deep-voiced man knew Namjoon lived alone. He knew Namjoon would be the only one to answer the phone."Are you naked?"

Namjoon's expression twisted at the inappropriate question. He heard his stalker chuckle, like this was so amusing for him. Not saying anything back to his stalker this time, Namjoon just hung up, setting down the phone. This was becoming too much for him. These calls were really giving him the chills.

\---

Namjoon couldn't take it anymore. In the afternoon, he went to the police station to report the harassment. He had never reported it before because he didn't think the police would actually do anything about the calls since his stalker never said anything that might indicate violence or a threat of any kind. Still, it was becoming too much for Namjoon to handle on his own.

After speaking with the police, Namjoon was pleased to hear that the police were going to help him. A couple officers were going to stay at his house tonight to trace his stalker's call. This was finally going to end. There was a catch though. Namjoon had to keep his stalker on the phone for at least a minute. The call usually only lasted about thirty to forty seconds. His stalker didn't seem to have a lot to say each night. This meant Namjoon had to talk to his stalker. After all, the deep-voiced man did say that he liked the sound of Namjoon's voice.

When it came close to midnight, Namjoon was waiting by the phone. An officer was waiting by the other landline in another room. Midnight struck, and the phone rang, not a moment late, as always. Nervously, Namjoon grabbed the phone and pressed the button to answer the call. He knew the officer in another room had grabbed the other phone to listen to the call. The other officer started tracing the call.

"It's me again, Namjoon." Those same words started every call. The deep voice was as smooth as rich chocolate.

However, Namjoon spoke this time, not giving his stalker the chance to say his next usual line."Why do you keep calling me?"

"I love your voice." the stalker answered simply."I want to hear you."

Namjoon knew he had to keep this call going. He couldn't just hang up like he usually did."Why don't you just talk to me in person? You don't have to call me every night."

There was a small chuckle before the stalker spoke again."To be honest with you, I'm scared."

Those words confused Namjoon. His stalker was scared? Why? His stalker was the one making the creepy calls."Why are you scared?"

"You might not love me." The stalker chuckled then hummed softly."But I am content with just hearing your voice."

Namjoon's hands were shaking as he felt shivers surging through his spine from the sound of that deep, sexy voice. He lifted he gaze and peered toward the door when one of the officers entered and gave a thumbs-up, letting him know that they successfully traced the call."Well, being a creepy stalker definitely lowers your chances of getting love." Namjoon said before hanging up.

"He called from a phone booth downtown." the officer said with a slight smirk."Tomorrow night, we'll be waiting there for him. We'll catch him the next time he calls you."

"Thank you so much." Namjoon was very relieved that his stalker was finally going to be caught. However, a small part of him wondered if he should have just kept this to himself and not told the police. On one hand, his stalker said that he loved Namjoon's voice but didn't speak to him in person because he was scared of not being loved. On the other hand, he was still a creepy stalker.

\---

Yongguk whistled to himself, a more upbeat tune than usual. He had been so happy since last night. It was like a miracle for him that Namjoon had actually spoken. He got to hear more of that sweet voice that he loved so much. His beloved Namjoon had spoken to him. That was enough to reassure him that it was okay to keep getting happiness through the midnight calls. Reaching the phone booth, he failed to notice the black car parked nearby. He was too focused on calling Namjoon.

Putting on his gloves, Yongguk entered the phone booth and dialed Namjoon's number. As it rang, he slowly licked his lips to wet them a little. Those lips spread into a fond smile when the call was answered with the usual silence."It's me again, Namjoon." He couldn't stop smiling. He was so happy."I know it's you, Namjoon." All he wanted was for Namjoon to speak to him again. Just a couple words would give him a great amount of joy.

But Yongguk didn't get any words from Namjoon. What he got was two pairs of hands pulling him out of the phone booth."No! Please! Namjoon!" Yongguk watched with wide eyes as one of the officers hung up the phone."I just want to talk to him! Why is that so wrong?!" Being swiftly cuffed and put into the backseat of the black police car, Yongguk stared at the phone booth until it was out of sight, the police taking him to the station. At the station, Yongguk was allowed one phone call to hopefully contact a lawyer or relative who could help him.

\---

Namjoon figured the police had gotten his stalker when the call was ended. Not by himself, for once. He could finally relax without getting calls at midnight. Just thinking about never getting those calls again caused Namjoon to feel a confusing bit of loneliness. Had he grown used to getting those calls? Had he become attached to that deep, silky voice?

The sound of the phone ringing broke Namjoon from his thoughts. Looking at the time, he was confused. His stalker had been caught. So who was calling him at this time? Maybe one of the officers was calling to let him know that his stalker was in jail. Grabbing the phone, Namjoon answered the call."Hello?"

"It's me again, Namjoon." The deep-voiced stalker chuckled."They got me. I guess I won't be calling you for a while after this." There was another low chuckle, but a smile could be imagined accompanying the sound."You won't miss me, Namjoon. I know that. But I'll miss you." A sigh was heard."I'm going to be locked up for a while, but when I get out, I'll come over there. I'll finally meet you face-to-face." His voice got low, whispering like he didn't want any nearby officers to hear."I'll bring some beer and handcuffs. Maybe some cool whip too. We'll have a grand night of celebration."

Namjoon hung up, unable to listen to any more of that. What was wrong with him? Was he going to miss his stalker? Was he going to miss the sound of his seductively deep voice? Or was he just looking forward to a kinky celebratory night? Whatever it was, Namjoon found himself leaving his house. He went to a nearby store to buy some beer and cool whip. Then, he went to the police station. Knowing his stalker was still here, he spoke to an officer and asked to pay the bail. Of course, he didn't know his stalker's name, so he had to go through the awkwardness of plainly stating that he wanted to pay the bail for his stalker, also being asked if he was absolutely sure. When an officer went to retrieve his freshly-freed stalker, Namjoon eyed another officer, coyly biting his bottom lip."So, uh...How much for the cuffs?"


End file.
